monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Luka
is the main protagonist of the game. He is a boy of undetermined age (although Alice mentions that he’s younger than 21), and he hails from Ilias Village. He is the current wielder of Angel Halo, a sword with the power to seal monsters. He’s lighthearted but gullible which tends to get on Alice’s nerves. He believes in coexistence with man and monster, and wants to see a world where they can live together peacefully. According to Lilith, he is Heinrich’s descendant. Heinrich is also said to have wielded the Angel Halo, which suggests that Heinrich was also pacifistic and had the same beliefs as Luka did. He also has angelic powers, which awaken when he’s threatened in his sleep. In addition, he bears his mother’s Keepsake Ring, which Alice and Tamamo sense something faint from it; it has been proven that even Alice cannot sense angels as evident when she could not detect what type of creature Promestein was. Luka also has abnormal regeneration abilities, proven through Meditation and the fact that he recovered from Granberia’s Vaporizing Rebellion Sword attack in merely a night instead of a month according to Alice; it is even said that Meditation was utilized by a fallen angel. These factors suggests that Luka is also born of an angel. Luka’s most defining character traits are his optimism, as well as his lack of intelligence. However, Luka has bursts of insightful moments, showing he isn’t completely ignorant to the ways the world around him works. Even though he is usually meek and easy-going, witnessing injustice, especially in the form of strong ones oppressing the weak, it ignites an extreme and sometimes destructive anger in him, which also makes him dangerous since in his travels he quickly gains power far beyond that of a regular human. For instance, he single-handedly defeated the entire armies, leaders, and champions of the insects and plants of Plansect Village, when he nearly strangles an Ilias Kreuz soldier for stealing the Garuda Egg at the Bird God Shrine, or when he threatened and attempts to kill Lazarus in Ilias Kreuz Base in Gold Port. Like all humans, Luka becomes submissive when the monster manages to make him ejaculate and proceeds to rape him: this phenomenon is referred at some points of the game as Critical Ecstasy. In almost all the rape scenes, the monster at least once claims Luka as the “far most pathetic” compared to other men she had raped. In the past, Luka was a troubled individual; he and his mother were foreigners from Ilias Village and were constantly mistreated. Eventually, his mother died due to an illness, but before she died, she told him not to hold hatred against the village or his father and he would grow into a fine hero one day. His father, Marcellus, was one of the founders of Ilias Kreuz, an organization that terrorizes monsters under Ilias’ name. As thus, Luka believed that Marcellus became a crazed terrorist and Luka chose to die as a martyr rather than lose his way. Alice tells him that the actions of the father do not extend to the child. Sword Skills and Abilities Edging Bringing Luka to the brink of the edge, a simple stimulation will bring him to ejaculation. This requires 0 SP, and will bring Luka’s HP to 1, however it will be his turn again. This technique is merely a joke by the developers and is another way for Luka to lose instantly besides Surrender or Request. Edging is not taught to Luka; he possesses it at the beginning of the game. Flail Wildly An attack (Alice says that it isn’t even a technique) that involves swinging the sword randomly about. At the cost of 2 SP, it does four attacks, however all of them will miss. In other words, it's a mere waste of SP. Similar to Edging, Flail Wildly is not taught; Luka possesses it at the beginning of the game. Having defeated the Slime Girl by Flailing Wildly, he may have decided to keep the attack in his skill bar, otherwise it is possibly a joke from the developers. Demon Decapitation The first Cursed Sword skill Luka learns. Using 2 SP, Luka swings his sword and slices the monster’s neck. It deals considerable damage and is useful in the early parts of Chapter 1. Alice teaches Demon Decapitation to Luka when the duo set camp after the Slug Girl battle. Thunder Thrust Originally known as “Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust”, the first half was omitted by Luka due to its “disgusting, long name”. With 2 SP, Luka sharply thrusts like lightning, and on his first turn can deal more damage than Demon Decapitation, however the power of it will wane as more turns pass. Some monsters are also too fast and require Thunder Thrust to hit. Thunder Thrust is taught when the duo set camp after defeating the Leech Girl. Meditation Using his “angelic powers”, Luka uses 3 SP to meditate and restore half of his health. Alice’s original intention was to teach Luka how to improve his focus and concentration, in order to better his general fighting technique. According to Alice, the fallen angel Erigora used this technique to instantly heal all of his wounds, however she assumed the story was only a legend until Luka used it, deeply shocking her. For obvious reasons, she didn’t expect any human to be able to do anything close to something she thought to be a myth. Heading to a cave from Iliasport, Alice tells Luka to meditate. He then begins recovering wounds and injuries through meditation. Demon Skull Beheading With 3 SP, Luka jumps off a wall, ceiling, tree, or some sort of support system and slams his blade down onto the head of an enemy, dealing heavy damage. However, it is terrain based and cannot be used in flat, featureless areas like grasslands or deserts, until it is upgraded to Earth Rumbling Decapitation. When Luka sets sail to Port Natalia, Alice uses the boat's mast to teach him the technique. He then uses it to repel Alma Elma. Death Sword Chaos Star His ultimate technique. With 4 SP, Luka swiftly deals five attacks. However, the damage dealt is very unstable – sometimes less than Demon Skull Beheading. It also replaces Flail Wildly. Luka learns this technique upon heading to the Forest of Spirits, with Alice stating that this skill strongly resembles Ninefold Rakshasa. It is the final cursed sword skill that Luka learns in Chapter 1. Lightning Sword Flash An upgraded version of Thunder Thrust, Luka moves with the wind to deal sharp blows. When Sylph is activated, the technique deals more damage and does not wane over time. After defeating the Scylla and setting up camp, Alice takes note that Luka has improved his use of wind and chooses to teach him the technique. It is the first skill that Luka learns in Chapter 2. Earth Rumbling Decapitation An upgraded version of Demon Skull Beheading, Luka infuses the earth into his blade to crash down from above. The damage is enhanced with Gnome and does not require the use of terrain to activate. Heading to Gold Volcano and setting up camp, Alice teaches him this skill for having improved his use of earth. Serene Demon Sword An iai skill that replaces Demon Decapitation, Luka sheathes his sword and draws it out in a fluid slash. The damage is boosted with Undine and can cancel the Serene Mind. It combined with Undine can deal more damage than Earth Rumbling Decapitation, and can overpower Vaporizing Rebellion Sword in terms of damage per SP usage. Because of it's great damage at a low SP cost, and the fact that having Undine active is either outright required or just very helpful in most fights towards the end of Chapter 2, this should be the go-to ability in many fights. As a reward for manipulating Serene Mind, Alice teaches Luka this skill after his third battle with Granberia. Luka unexpectedly utilizes the skill upon first learning it, causing Alice to fall backwards as she is forced to evade it. The skill also makes a visible cut in the wall behind Alice. Vaporizing Rebellion Sword The famed technique of Granberia, it is an upgraded version of Death Sword Chaos Star which deals five deadly slashes using the power of the flame. The damage is increased with Salamander, and is slightly more stable. During the battle with the Giganto Weapon, it begins using its self-repair ability. Instead of Alice, Salamander teaches Luka Vaporizing Rebellion Sword and overpowers the Giganto Weapon’s repair mode. It is the final skill that Luka learns in Chapter 2. Quadruple Giga The legendary technique used by Heinrich to defeat Black Alice. Using 1 SP, it deactivates any spirit power enabled and infuses the wind, earth, water, and fire to Luka’s sword. The elements combined amplify each other and explode in a torrent of magical energy, dishing out the power to smash everything. It is Luka’s strongest skill, dealing a whopping damage of 40,000 ~ 50,000 damage, however it requires four turns to charge, and if he is hit the charging will be interrupted. There are only four instances in Chapter 2 where Quadruple Giga can be successfully used. Heading to the Monster Lord’s Castle, Alice teaches Luka this technique. It is the final skill Alice teaches him before they part ways. Angelic Powers When asleep, Luka uses strange powers and overcomes Nanabi and Kraken. According to Tamamo, this power will overwhelm Luka if he uses it too much. Fallen Angel Dance Mysteriously, when attacked, Luka will automatically dodge it. Ninefold Rakshasa Attacking in a deadly dance, Luka deals 9 attacks that total up for incredible damage. Heavenly Demon Revival Accumulating power, Luka deals a considerable amount of damage in one hit. Daystar A dazzling star falls into hell, Luka deals 3 hits, each one as powerful as Heavenly Demon Revival. Flash Kill A strange attack that phases through time and space, Luka cuts through Kraken’s Absolute Water Defense, a move that manipulates time and space. Relationships Alice Although they are traveling partners, Alice and Luka bump heads together when it comes to many different things. Alice likes to insult Luka and call him an idiot while Luka thoughtfully criticizes her about how she’s a glutton or how childish she is for playing in the snow. Alice has been known to have sexual contact with Luka for his semen, and although it is against Ilias’s beliefs to give semen to a monster, Luka tends to weakly protest about Alice performing sexual services. Deep down, Luka cares about Alice and doesn’t wish to fight her. Ilias Ilias acts as Luka’s guide throughout the game whenever he is defeated and the player asks for an evaluation, or in certain storyline events. At the beginning of Chapter 1, Ilias teaches Luka (and indirectly, the player) how to fight. Her subsequent appearances involve telling Luka in his dreams to “defeat the Monster Lord”. While Luka’s initial faith in Ilias is somewhat strong, he does many actions against Ilias’s will (most notably his dreams of coexistence between man and monster), which accumulate and ultimately lead to the relationship between Ilias and Luka being severed at the end of Chapter 2. In addition, the fact that he can see fairies is proof that his faith in her is actually very poor, or at least was already wavering by the time he entered the Forest of Spirits. During the first two chapters, Luka gradually starts to break all of Ilias’s commandments (or at least all of the four commandments that are mentioned), by starting to neglect his prayers, letting Alice rape him several times, and eventually rebelling and pointing his sword against her. In spite of this, she keeps up her benevolent façade until he explicitly denies her, refuses to finish off the Monster Lord, and deems her the true obstacle of coexistence. At the end of Chapter 2, Ilias reveals that she believed Luka could change her beliefs of humanity’s faults, being her “first failed creations”, but it’s quite clear she was wrong about him after he rebelled. Amira The “unfortunate lamia” who claims to be infatuated with Luka after he supposedly chases away Granberia in Iliasburg. When the two first meet, Luka is annoyed at her appearance and attempts to kill her, only to be stopped by Alice. Despite her unusual appearance or blatant lies, she provides very helpful information to Luka and Alice, and assists them directly in Chapter 2. Trivia *Luka trying to become a martyr was foreshadowed when he was annoyed with Granberia’s pity, monologuing that he would rather have died instead. *Oddly enough, many monsters throughout the series have commented on Luka’s genes being of high quality, and how desirable his genes were. This is further proven when Alice and a few monsters, when they taste Luka’s semen, describe it to have a unique taste they could get used to. This could be a foreshadowing of his hidden lineage. *Whenever throughout the game Luka fights alongside or against a human, he utterly overpowers them, even in the earlier stages of his journey. *Whether coincidental or not, Luka is often depicted as having a similar hair color to Alma Elma, a similarity which becomes much more apparent in Chapter 2. *In all the images with Luka using an elemental attack, the Iron Sword is in place of the Angel Halo. This is likely due to the Angel Halo’s grotesque, deterring appearance, or a homage to the RPG cliché of always showing the same weapon on the character’s sprite. *Luka is suggested to be between 15 and 20 years old given that his mother died 10 years before, Alice states he is younger than her (21), and how he is depicted in the flashbacks. The baptism for heroes is also a coming of age ceremony. Despite actual age or appearance, Luka is of the age to be considered an adult in his society. Gallery cutin ruka wind.png cutin ruka earth.png cutin ruka aqua.png cutin ruka fire.png Luka.jpg|Luka’s second sprite in Chapter 2. Category:Angels Category:Artist: frfr Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Humans